


The Room

by lamerezouille



Series: HD Ldws, round 4 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamerezouille/pseuds/lamerezouille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Grimmauld place</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Room

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Grimmauld place

The first time it happened:  
  
‘Draco, would you mind fetching the Christmas decorations from Walburga’s room?’  
  
‘Yes, I’d mind.’  
  
Harry looked at him, perplexed, but Draco just shrugged. Harry got the decorations himself.  
  
The second time:  
  
‘All right, Harry. Your geriatric elf said my Black family heirloom was in my Great-Aunt’s bedroom.  _You_  will have to look for it.’  
  
Harry looked up from his book, but Draco didn’t give anything away. ‘Okay, I’ll do it.’  
  
The third time:  
  
‘Draco, where’s Teddy?’  
  
Draco didn’t look up from the  _Prophet_  he was reading. ‘We’re playing hide and seek. He’s hiding.’  
  
‘Well, aren’t you supposed to  _seek_ , then?’  
  
‘I can’t find him,’ Draco replied simply. He folded his newspaper, took off his reading glasses and went to the bathroom.  
  
Harry would have liked to talk about it then, but taking care of Teddy needed to come first. He had no idea how long Draco had left a six year old alone in Walburga’s dark and mouldy room.  
  
~  
  
That night, curled up together in bed, Harry whispered in Draco’s ear, ‘Why won’t you go in Walburga’s room? As far as her portrait is concerned, she seems to like you well enough.’  
  
Draco didn’t answer right away, but Harry could feel him tense against him. ‘It’s not about her,’ Draco finally said, something very vulnerable in his voice. ‘It’s…you said the  _hippogriff_  used to live there…’  
  
‘Are you still scared of hippogriffs?’ Harry asked after a short pause, his voice the softest he could manage.  
  
Sensing Draco’s heart under his palm, Harry knew without a doubt the answer was yes, so he didn’t really mind when Draco huffed instead, ‘Housing a hippogriff in a bedroom! I really wonder what your godfather was thinking. The stench will  _never_  go away.’


End file.
